


Drag You Down

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reader is a hunter tracking demon!dean through an industrial area. he runs into what turns out to be a goth/industrial club and drag you down comes on. </p><p>fight then smut ensues.</p><p>https://youtu.be/yPdE42F3La4</p><p>based on this song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag You Down

***********************

The dimly lit alley smells of vomit and putrid trash. You move carefully, your gun in front of you. Your eyes scanned the dark buildings on either side. 

You hear a trash can clatter to the asphalt and start to run towards the noise. The demon was standing in front of you. 

"Dean, just stop," you plead even though you know he's not really Dean. 

He advances on you, his emerald eyes turning black. 

You cock your gun, finger on the trigger. "Back off, Dean," you grunt out. 

"Now why would I do that?" he reaches out, grabbing your gun. "This won't do anything to me." 

"But this will," you brandish your Kurdish knife in front of you. 

Dean lunges at you, knocking you to the ground. Then he was gone. 

"Fuck," you curse as you get back to your feet. You hear the banging of a steel door and run towards the sound. 

Music was thumping from behind the door. Dean had run into a club. 'Great,' you think. 'Needle in a haystack.' 

You pull the door open, hearing the loud industrial music pound. You cross the threshold, keeping your knife at your side. 

The music was familiar from your gothy college days. Loud bass and angst filled lyrics pounded all around you. 

**it's biting, it's teething, it's biting, I'm bleeding** 

You feel a blow to your back, and knew you had found the demon. Lurching forward you catch yourself against the wall. The hallway is dark, red lights making it difficult to see. You spin, your knife clenched in your hand. 

**it's calling, it's crawling, it's calling and I'm falling**

The knife is knocked out of your hand abd you hear it skitter down the hallway. 

You lunge forward, trying to land a punch. The demon grabs your arm, twisting it so your back was pressed against him. His breath was warm against your ear. 

**the perfect sound of middle ground**

Dean growls against your ear, turning you to face him. His eyes were onyx, revealing the demon inside. His lips crash into yours, his muscular arms holding you close to him. 

**pull me under before I try to drag you down**

 

His tongue demanded entrance from your lips, swirling into your mouth. His kiss was full of passion and lust, causing a moan to develop in the back of your throat. 

**someone one has to pull me under before I drag you down**

He broke away from your lips, his hands moving to rip open your flannel shirt. His emerald eyes bore into yours before he dropped his head to devour your neck and collar bone. His hands kneading at your cotton covered breasts causing your nipples to harden. 

**drag you down, drag you down**

You gasp as he rips off your bra, his mouth attacking one nipple, then the other. 

"Fuck, Y/N," he growls as he moves back to your mouth, devouring it again. 

**They're fighting, they're growing, they're fighting and they're growing**

He pushes you against the wall, his hands moving to get your jeans undone. Your hands move to his hair, tugging it gently to pull his mouth against yours. 

**I'm biting, they're teething, I'm biting, they're bleeding**

You move your hands to his belt, working fast to get it undone. Dean grips your waist band and pulls your jeans down, kneeling to tug them off. His face came to the apex of your legs, his breath hot on your wet sex. 

**the perfect sound of middle ground**

He drags your panties down your legs, his face diving into your folds. You gasp, your hands press into his hair, urging him on. He greedily laps at your hole, trying to get all of your juices. 

**pull me under before I try to drag you down....someone has to pull me under before I try to drag you down**

Dean's hands move to cup your bottom, pulling you closer to his mouth. His tongue swirls over your clit, causing your hips to buck involuntarily. You moan, feeling your orgasm start to build. 

**biting and teething and bleeding**

The demon stops his ministrations and stands, chest heaving. "Ready?" he queries, grabbing your thighs and lifting them around his waist. 

His hard cock rubbed against your slick opening, teasing you. You thrust forward on him, slipping the head inside. 

Deans took a sharp breath, his green eyes turning black once again as he met your thrust. He buried himself inside you, head resting on your shoulder. 

**pull me under before I try to drag you down.....someone has to pull me under before I try to drag you down **

You grip his toned shoulders, gasping with each thrust. You can feel Dean's cock grow even bigger and you knew he was close. 

**someone has to pull me under before I try to drag you down**

Dean growls again, moving his lips to yours. His thrusts grow deeper and longer, his pelvis rubbing against your clit. You knew you were going to cum soon. 

"Dean," you moan into the demons mouth, spurring him on. 

**someone has to pull me under before I try to drag you down**

He pushes into you one last time, rocking his hips against you. You explode. Throwing your head back you let out a guttural moan. Dean bites down onto the soft spot between your neck and shoulder as he rocks into you over and over, your walls clenching around him. 

**drag you down**

You feel Dean expand inside you, his release spurting into you. He throws his head back, eyes shimmering from forest green to black. A loud groan turns into a growl. 

**drag you down**

Dean's breath grew shallow against your ear. He licks just under your lobe causing a shiver to course through you. 

He grips your chin, forcing you to look at him. His eyes were the familiar green hue that you were used to seeing during these passionate moments. 

"Well, Sweetheart, " he smirks at you, his eyes wrinkling at the corners. "We should do this again sometime."  
*************


End file.
